Meat Loaf
Meat Loaf (1947 - ) a.k.a. Marvin Lee Aday, or Michael Aday Film Deaths *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show[[The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)| '(1975)]] [Eddie]: Hacked to death with an axe (off-screen) by Tim Curry in a meat locker; we only hear the blows after Tim chases him into the locker. His mutilated body (obviously a dummy) is shown afterwards when Tim uncovers the glass table after serving him to his dinner guests. *Black Dog' '(1998)' [''Red]: Killed in an explosion when he crashes his truck while trying to kill Patrick Swayze. (Thanks to Michael) *''Fight Club[[Fight Club (1999)| '(1999)]] [Robert 'Bob' Paulsen]: Shot in the head by police while running away with the other members of Project Mayhem; his body is shown afterwards after they bring him back to Fight Club's headquarters. *Blacktop' '(2000)' [''Jack]: Killed when his truck goes over a cliff. (Thanks to Blackkat) *''Formula 51'' (The 51st State) (2001) [The Lizard]: Explodes after he drinks an explosive formula that Samuel L. Jackson had slipped into Meat Loaf's drink. (Thanks to Bailey, Debi, ND, Matt, and Anthony) *''Trapped'' (2001) [Jim Hankins]: Falls to his death when the floor of the burning hotel collapses beneath him. (Thanks to Blackkat) *''The Salton Sea (2002)'' [Bo]: Shot to death by either Anthony LaPaglia or Doug Hutchison during a robbery at Meat Loaf's hotel/drug lab. *''BloodRayne (2005)'' [Leonid] Dies after being exposed to the sun which causes his body to burn and turn into a pile of ash after Michael Madsen destroys the windows in the room holding out the light. *''Stage Fright'' (2014) [Roger McCall]: Slashed across the stomach with a buzzsaw by Allie MacDonald as he's trying to kill her, after Kent Nolan plugs in the buzzsaw while Allie is holding it agains Meat Loaf's stomach. TV Deaths *'[[Monsters (1988 series)|''Monsters: Where's the Rest of Me? (1988)]]' [''Dr. Willard Wingite]: Hit in the chest with an axe and heart removed by the undead Frank Tarsia, who then implants the heart into his own body. *''Tales from the Crypt: What's Cookin'?'' (1992) [Chumley]: Killed (off-screen) by Judd Nelson; his body is shown afterwards hanging in the meat locker when Judd shows it to Christopher Reeve. (Thanks to Stephen, PortsGuy, and Michael) *''Masters of Horror: Pelts[[Masters Of Horror (2005 series)| '(2006)']] [''Jake Feldman]: Bleeds to death after skinning off his torso; he dies while struggling with Ellen Ewusie in an elevator. His body is shown again when Link Baker and the police discover him. Noteworthy Connections: *Father of Pearl Aday and Amanda Aday Gallery: eddie.jpg|Meat Loaf in The Rocky Horror Picture Show 10-31-00-dead-eddie-corpse-dinner-table.jpg|Meat Loaf's remains in The Rocky Horror Picture Show meatloaf-stagefright.jpg|Meat Loaf in 'Stage Fright' (2014) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:American actors and actresses Category:1947 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:South Park cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show cast members Category:Stage Actors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies